


Marriage of Inconvenience

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, marg is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: People often describe Margaery Tyrell as an obscure and pragmatic individual. They are correct, it’s applied even to how she loves.





	Marriage of Inconvenience

__

Eventuality is the consequence of something so cliché, so predictable that this is the reason 

Margaery doesn’t delve in romance or relationships anymore. Not when her husband, the love of her life, slipped from her way too quickly and she is left with their son and her soul shattered.   
  


Her parents and grandmother are suckers for romantic things that she offers salvation to her, a term that is so alien she ignores it for years. But, the art of silver tongued lawyers like her mother has, it was bound the moment she suggested it.   
  


The wedding was performed with such precision that Sansa joked about how this could be a movie in the making and they wouldn’t know.  _ If this is a movie _ , Margaery thought bitterly as she smiles brightly at her mother finishing her supposed heartfelt speech _ , I would never watch this catastrophe in the making. _ __  
  


Robb Stark is the man promised to her like a toy she never thought of having yet it is wrapped and presented to her. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t want him either. It was slow, creeping in her heart for he was everything foreign to her. He was kind, nice, and oh so saintly it was confusing to why he loves her so much.   
  


She returns this love to him too. They were inclining on that plane in a crucially slow pace because she wants everything to be calculated and precise with him and that it nothing from her first marriage would happen to them. Not anymore, she prays in the dark and stares at him being bathed in the moonlight, looking so innocent and childishly adorable; everything she wasn’t.   
  


When she is staring at the people before her, investors and employees, she thinks _I deserve this_. When she is with Sansa, laughing and having a peaceful lunch, she thinks _I deserve this_. When she is with her son and Robb, enjoying a quiet night together, she thinks _I deserve this._   
  


She is known for stability and calmness, but sometimes, the toxic tar of her past sticks in her mind and she is helpless to the plagues flashing right before her eyes.    
  


She stares at the men expectantly looking at her and she wonders why her father even trusted her with this monumental responsibility,  _ I’m so fragile, _ she sulks. She sits with Sansa, wondering why the redhead is so patient with her and her baggage all these years, _ I don’t deserve friends, _ she thinks. 

She stares at the form of her husband with tears running down her cheeks, wondering why he hasn’t gone behind her back the way she begged him to,  _ I don’t deserve you _ she thinks.   
  


Sometimes, she admits all of these to Robb.   
  


She admires how quick he was to rush by her side. She leans her head against his warm hand and gazes into his bright eyes.    
  


“Marg, you’re worth it. You deserve everything you have.” Robb promises and she swore she could see the glitters fluttering around her, his word bewitching her to be calm and her cries dying down.    
  


She believes him sometimes.   
  


Yet, one night, she gazes at the beautiful wedding ring that sits heavily on her left hand. It wasn’t Tommen’s but of Robb. She ponders, in mild hysteria that she hopes this martial band is the foundation of something everlasting between the two of them. She could feel the self-loathing crushing in her that she barely breathes, clutching her head, eyes clenching shut as the whispers of her insecurities turns into shouts.   
  


The notion of deserving this life felt like something too good for her that maybe, these whispering screams are right. She doesn’t have any right to be happy anymore or be so in love because really, who was she to be so full of life? How can Robb, him of all people, be willing to let her in his heart, in his arms, or even next to him in bed?    
  


“Darling, I can hear your thoughts from here.” He teased as he finally shuts his laptop down and glance at her direction.   
  


“Can you quiet them down for me?” Margaery mutters, her hands circling on the silky sheets around her and her eyes stinging at the tears brimming.    
  


In an instant, he is beside her, and his warmth is seeping into her cold body that she curls on his lap and lets him brush his hand up and down her spine. “I don’t deserve you.” Before any poetic assurance pours out of his lips, she stares at him with her legs loosely pressed against his back and his hands are on his shoulders, steadying her the way he is made for her. “How do you love me when you are forever bound to me without any of our consents? How do you love me when I carry so much weight on me? You are so perfect and kind and I love you, but I don’t understand how you can love me.” her voice so small and sad that she bunched up the shirt he wore to bed to stop from crying.   
  


She felt a tender, reverent kiss on her forehead that she sniffles, loud, shaken by his devotion for her. “You are my little paradise, darling. With your silky copper hair drowning me in your beauty, your brown eyes that are better than a thousand sunsets, and your heart so endearingly sweet I think my teeth are rotten of your love.” He simply replies.    
  


She leans on his chest and she could feel him slipping between the sheets and pulling it to her chin. “You should write this down and publish a book, honey.” She yawned and snuggled against him.   
  


“And I’d dedicate every word for and to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ehe


End file.
